Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade
| last = Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade }} A large double-barreled Carronade type weapon, this gun fires a devastating scatter burst of red-hot scrap metal shards over a short distance and do great damage to an enemy balloon. Its AoE shatter will do a good amount of damage to guns and engines as well, what allow to alternatively use it as disabled during close range encounters. Common Tactics The Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade is extremely powerful in that it can destroy enemy balloons with one clip. Note that checking balloon with Rubber Mallet between two shots can save it from completely destroying, if source of damage increase like Dynabuff Industries Kit or Charged Rounds don't used. Single shot of carronade have enough damage to destroy balloon after it rebuild (33% of HP) and additional check with Rubber Mallet. With Heavy Clip loaded or at close range, it can be also used to destroy components, but it useful only in rare situation, when gun can't work on main purpose. Light guns and light engines require only one shot to break, but single heavy gun or heavy engine will require both shots. The shards aren't especially effective against hull armor due to its Flechette nature, but still can do some direct punch to it (127 armor damage per shot). However, collision enemy ship with ground or other surface due fall of ship can make catastrophic damage to armor and hull integrity. The most common usage of this gun is on the front of the Goldfish or the broadsides of a Galleon (usually paired with a Manticore Heavy Hwacha). Its very fast balloon destruction can be used aggressively to control the enemy's vertical mobility, but also defensively to escape out of combat after popping the enemies' balloons. The downside of this gun is its restricted downward arc, making it hard to follow enemies after their balloon was popped. The moderately large reload time of this weapon is also a problem, allowing enemy ships to potentially out-repair its damage output and escape. In addition, as with all heavy guns, it has a large hitbox making it easy to hit and disable. Commonly Used Ammunition Heavy Clip * Reduces the projectile spread by 90%. * Decreases rate of fire to 0.66 bullets/s. * Making all buckshots hit at a more concentrated point. This allows the Hellhound to efficiently destroy balloons at a maximum nominal range. Charged Rounds * Maximizes DPS and DPC. * No clip size penalty. * Increases damage per shot by 30%. * Reduces the projectile spread by 20%. * Decreases rate of fire to 0.62 bullets/s. * Alternative to Heavy for more close range, allow to increase damage per clip. Can be helpful after initial break of target balloon when possible split damage between balloon and other components. Incendiary Rounds * Gives every of 20 buckshot a fire ignition chance, which helps to damage balloon and armor. * Range reduced to 318.75 meters. * Average of 16 fire stacks per clip. * Decreases rate of fire to 0.58 bullets/s. * Can be used to attempt shift the focus on armor damage from fire stacks, loses in direct destruction of the balloon to other options. Lochnagar Shot * High DPC. * Clip size reduced to 1. * Does 250 damage to gun per shot (drops gun to 175 health from full). * One shots balloons, making it effective against enemies with such high disable power that the gun is normally destroyed before Heavy or Charged clips can be emptied. Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Carronades Category:Raycast Weapons